Marriage Getaway 3
by cw2k
Summary: In this one, Chris and Jade swap spouses. Chris gets Tanya while Jemarcus gets Jade.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage Getaway 3

Chapter 1: Preparations

A few days later

"So, Melody. How was Jai?" Asked Jade. Melody was cooking bacon wrapped hot dogs and Mac and cheese outside by the beach.

"He was amazing, mother."

"Will you see him again?"

"Yeah, tonight."

"Chris and I are swapping tonight. Me with Jemarcus and Chris with Tanya."

"You know, I always found Tanya to be incredibly attractive."

"Is that so?"

"Can you blame me?"

"Of course not, dear."

Melody served dinner. Chris Jr., Tanya-Camille and Raven-Jade are staying at Calvin's for the weekend. This gives Chris and Jade the go ahead to swap. Jade grabbed a couple of condoms for Jemarcus.

"Ok, husband..."

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine. I don't like the idea of cheating on you."

"Neither do I, but do you want to go through with this?"

"Of course, but it seems Tanya is ok with me swapping. Besides, she wants you."

"I know."

"Tanya will be here soon. I will leave now. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

They kissed. Jade took the portal to Edenia.

"Dad..."

Chris looked at Melody. She was wearing her black evening dress with a thigh slit on the right.

"You look amazing."

"I'm meeting Jai for dinner and we are going to the movies."

"Tanya will be here shortly. Have a great night, honey."

Melody left. Chris was pacing around the living room, having no clue what Tanya has in store for him. 10 minutes later, she arrives in her yellow strapless top and matching skirt. She has her black mask like makeup (much like her Deception skin).

"Greeting, Chris."

"Wow! Look at you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Marriage Getaway 3

Chapter 2: Just Like Old Times

"You like the outfit?"

"It definitely suits you."

"It's just like old times. Shall we?"

They kiss. Her skin felt so smooth to his touch. She slowly knelt down and took his shorts off. He gives him a blowjob. He moaned, not knowing how long he'll last. She went faster. After a few minutes, she stopped and stripped naked. He laid her down and liplocks her. It was just like old times. He went ahead and suckled her neck. He then used his tongue to travel towards her breasts. Tanya was moaning under her breath. She recalled in her mind long ago the love she shared with him. Many times have they fell in love. Now, she is experiencing it yet again. He travels down her body. He loved how her body looked. Even after having Jemarcus's daughter, she got her body back through training and Melody's mediation sessions. He finally got to her vagina and lapped the core with his tongue. Tanya leaned her body back as she was experiencing his love once again after many years. He then slowly ran his hands around her thighs. He felt the silkiness which felt so good.

""I'm ready, baby."

He got on top of her, and as they !iss, he enters Tanya with great care. They attacked each other with their lips. He moved deep into her. She wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him inside her and making him go hard.

"Ahhhh. Oh Chris. Please don't stop..."

Chris pumped hard into Tanya. His love for her was still strong even if she is married. He palmed her thighs as he kept taking her with strong thrusts. Her vagina felt so good to him, just like Jade's. After pumping into her for five minutes, he took Tanya from behind. She moaned loud as he massaged body and her breasts. He kissed her neck as he went faster. He owned that ass good. Even though sex with Jemarcus was great, the sex she's getting from Chris was just as mind blowing. After a few more minutes, she bounced on him. He held her close and kissed her deep. She went faster, trying to get him to finish inside her. He pumped with her, matching her movements and try to reach his end. She bounced hard. She moan loud continuously as his cock caused her to reach her orgasm. Her vagina tightens itself around him. This was a sign that his seed was ready.

"Tanya, I'm..."

"Come inside me, Chris! I know you had that vasectomy. Give it to me!"

He fucked her faster. He gave her some powerful thrusts before he finally emptied his seed into her vagina. He groaned loud as he filled her up nicely.

"Oh Chris. I still love you after all these years."

"I love you too, Tanya. My God. I didn't think I was gonna last."

"Trust me, you held on nicely."

They kissed some more. It felt good bring inside Tanya. She knew she needed him. And the body heat she delivered to him brought them closer again.


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage Getaway 3

Chapter 3: A Taste of Jade

Meanwhile in Edenia, Jade visits Tanya's place. Jemarcus opens the door.

"Jade."

"Greetings, Jemarcus. May I come in?"

Jade was wearing her MK9 attire with no mask. She walks in.

"Jade, I know how you feel about... this... us. I know you would never cheat on your husband."

"No. Although I shared him with Tanya long ago before she decided to have a family of her own."

"Yes. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I got this so you won't impregnate me accidentally." She shows him a condom. "This will keep your seed from entering me. Only Chris earns that right."

"Understood."

"Now, lay down. I will show you how I love my husband."

Jade demonstrates the blowjob she gives to Chris. Jemarcus was moaning under his breath. She went faster. After a few minutes, she strokes him. Then she strips naked. She places the condom on his cock and climbs on top. She takes him into her vagina. They kiss, and then she moves her hips back and forth, taking him deep into her. His hands roamed her thighs and that ass. He understood why Chris loved that ass. She bounced on him. He palmed her breasts, moaning loud as the sex became intense. He rose up and licked around her breasts. He pumped with her. He got on top and went faster. Jade moaned loud.

"Your cock is just as good as Chris's. Harder! Please."

He fucked her hard, mindful of the condom. He gave her some strong powerful thrusts. This went on for five minutes until he took Jade on the wall and pumped her sweet pussy with his powerful thrusts. He used her thighs for leverage. He went faster. Another five minues have passed and he felt his seed ready to shoot. He groaned loud with Jade as his seed was shot, emptying himself. The seed was in the condom, much to his amazement.

"It worked." He took the condom off. He was glad it did its job.

"That was incredible, Jemarcus."

"Ask Tanya. She can't get enough."

The next day, Chris and Jade were grilling chicken and steaks on the beach. Jemarcus, Tanya, Tyrone, Tatyana, Kitana, her new boyfriend Kevon, Melody and Jai as well as the kids were all hanging out. They all ate and had a great time. Nuff said. 😎


End file.
